Bouleversement
by Ttikia
Summary: Un Violeur s'en prend à Alex. Cet événement a d'importantes répercutions sur sa vie quotidienne et sa relation amicale avec Olivia s'en trouve perturbée. ATTENTION Viol détaillé. A/O (Alex/Olivia).
1. Chapitre 1 - Agression

_Bonjour a tous, je mets en ligne mon premier chapitre sur une fiction portant sur New York unité spéciale. _

_Cette Fiction est une A/O (Alex/Olivia), et ATTENTION, un viol est détaillé à l'intérieur. Je tiens à préciser que tous les personnage de cette série appartient à Dick Wolf. _

Chapitre 1 : agression.

Alex se laissa tomber sur son canapé, un verre de whisky à la main. Cela faisait plus de 20 h qu'elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle. Cette affaire lugubre ne lui avait laissé aucun répit. Un homme de 35 ans, Will Carters avait violé 7 femmes et après les avoir laissé pour mortes avec de multiples fractures, contusions et plaies sanglantes, il s'en sortait libre. Les victimes l'avaient toutes identifié formellement, mais cette ordure avait réussi à se créer un alibi assez solide pour faire tomber toutes les accusations. Un inspecteur de la criminelle, de nombreuses fois décoré avait affirmé avoir passé la soirée pendant laquelle c'était passé le troisième viol avec ce monstre. Alex secoua les glaçons dans son verre et poussa un soupir. Oh, bien sûr, elle savait que ce n'était pas le premier à s'en sortir et que ça ne serait pas le dernier mais cela ne la réconfortait pas, au contraire. Au fil des enquêtes, la justice en laquelle elle avait tant cru se révélait être un jeu macabre dans lequel les plus vicieux prédateurs trouvaient trop facilement le moyen de s'en sortir. Elle soupira de nouveau avant d'avaler la dernière gorgée de son verre de whisky et de le poser sur la table basse.

Elle avait eu du mal à s'endormir mais avait finalement réussi à sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves, épuisée par la nuit précédente passé à son bureau. Vers 2 h 30 du matin elle fut réveillée par une voix, ou plutôt un rire. Elle gémi de frustration en voyant l'heure sur le réveille et maudit les heureux insomniaques encore présent dans les rues de Manhattan à cette heure-là.

Après avoir rejoint sa cuisine et avoir bu un verre d'eau, elle se retourna pour le poser sur son bar mais elle se figea. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et son rire diabolique retentit de nouveau. Alex lâcha son verre qui se brisa sur le sol. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était une silhouette, debout devant l'une des fenêtres de son salon. Sa voix la sortit de sa stupeur : « je m'apprêtais à quitter la ville mais, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à partir sans vous dire au revoir… après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble ».

Carters. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, cet homme était Will Carters. Elle ne pouvait voir son visage, mais cette voix grave…

Alex se mit à courir vers la porte d'entrer mais n'eu pas le temps de l'atteindre. Il la saisit par le bras et la fit faire volte-face. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de crier elle sentit une douleur vive lorsque son poing s'abattu sur son visage. Un goût de fer se rependit rapidement dans sa bouche et elle s'écroula au sol.

Trop sonnée pour protester, elle se sentit soulevée du sol mais ne pu se débattre. La tête la tournait et elle cru s'évanouir lorsqu'il la lâcha violemment sur le canapé. Elle tenta de se dégager lorsqu'un deuxième coup se plaqua sur sa joue. Sa vue devint floue et lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, il été assis à côté d'elle sur le bord du canapé et la regardait, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres. Elle gémit. Du sang coulait de son arcade sourcilière et lui obscurcissait la vue.

Il se leva et retira sa veste et son tee-shirt. La respiration d'Alex s'emballa lorsqu'en tournant légèrement la tête elle vu le clignotement rouge d'une caméra posait a à peine 2 mètres d'elle sur la table basse. Il rit de nouveau en voyant que son regard était fixé sur l'appareil qu'il venait d'installer. « J'espère que ça ne vous déranger pas, je ne voulais pas manquer l'occasion d'avoir un souvenir de cette nuit ! ». Alex ignora la douleur dans sa mâchoire et parvint à murmurer « pourquoi ? Vous étiez libre, nous ne pouvions pas vous retenir, pourquoi risquer une nouvelle inculpation ?». Il défit sa ceinture et se pencha sur elle. Elle sentit son souffle sur sa bouche et détourna le visage, une sensation de nausée la saisit. « Et bien voyez-vous, après ma libération j'ai eu envie de partir prendre le soleil. Qui sait, peut-être au Mexique ou en Europe même. Mais, pour ma dernière nuit à New-York je voulais quelque chose de spécial. Oh oui, très spécial et… il y avait vous !». Il mordit son lobe et elle gémit de nouveau de douleur. « Aucune femme ne s'était intéressait à moi comme vous l'avez fait. Vous avez étudiez mes 7 précédentes œuvres pendant des mois et maintenant, je vais faire de vous la 8ème ! », « Vous êtes un malade ! ».

Fou de rage il la saisit brutalement au cou. Alex ne pouvait plus respirer, elle se débattit et tenta de le repousser. Elle parvint à le griffer au visage et il la lâchât en poussant un grognement roque avant de lui assener une série de coup dans le sternum.

Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle mais il la bâillonna rapidement avec son tee-shirt. Il était dans une rage folle, et déchira sa chemise de pyjama. Alex se débâtit de toutes ses forces, sachant ce qui allait se passer elle tenta de lui échapper, elle réussit à retirer son bâillon mais il l'écrase de tout son poids avant de le remettre en place. Elle ne pouvait pas crier et lorsqu'elle sentit sa main glisser sur son corps les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle tâcha de les refouler. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer devant lui, non, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire se plaisir. Il tenait fermement ses deux mains au-dessus de sa tête et sa main libre glissa sur ses seins et son ventre, laissant derrières elles des marques rougeâtres. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'il descendit son bas de pyjama et que sa main glissa entre ses cuisses. Elle sera les jambes le plus fort possible mais il les écarta brutalement. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se dégager mais toujours en vain. Il lâcha ses mains pour pouvoir ouvrir son pantalon et elle en profita pour essayer de le repousser. Son corps était trop lourd sur elle. Il devait peser dans les 100 kilos et était étendu de tout son long sur elle.

Alex se figea. Son sexe venait de la pénétrer. Il lâcha un grognement de satisfaction et lui murmura des obscénités à l'oreille. Alex détourna le regard elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. La douleur entre ses cuisses allait en grandissant au fur et à mesure que l'agression devenait de plus en plus violente. Alex avait du mal à respirer. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux. Elle essayait de s'imaginer ailleurs mais cela était impossible.

Lorsqu'il eut fini il retira le bâillon de la bouche d'Alex et caressa une nouvelle fois son corps en plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne réagit pas. Il se releva et se rhabilla. Alex resta figée, recroquevillé et nue, dans ce canapé devenu si impersonnel. Il était désormais 5 h du matin. Elle se hissa jusqu'au téléphone et s'assit à même le sol. Prostrée, appuyée contre le mur, elle avait trouvé la force de s'enrouler dans une couverture posait non loin du téléphone, sur un fauteuil.

Elle regarda le téléphone pendant plus d'une demi-heure avant de composer un numéro.

L'appareil sonna 1, 2, 3 fois et elle entendit la voix d'Olivia qui grommela un « Benson » assommé par le sommeil. Alex ouvrit la bouche et hésita. « Olivia » finit-elle par prononcer d'une voix à peine audible. « Alex ? Que se passe-t-il ? Il est plus de 5 h 30. »… Un silence s'imposa pendant quelques secondes et Olivia détecta des sanglots étouffés à l'autre bout du fil. « Alex ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »… «Il est entré chez moi, Olivia et…». Olivia se redressa dans son lit, le sommeil l'avait complétement fuit. «…et il m'a…». Alex se mordit les lèvres elle avait entendu tellement de victime prononcer ses mots, elle ne pouvait pas accepter d'en faire désormais partit. Olivia ferma les yeux. Oh oui, elle connaissait bien cette détresse, cette plainte dans la voix des femmes qu'elle rencontrait chaque jour dans son travail et elle redouta ce qu'elle allait entendre. Si la femme qu'elle connaissait depuis plusieurs années été dans cette état, cela devait être très grave. « Alex, prends ton temps. Qu'est-il arrivé ? ».

« Il m'a violé, Olivia ».


	2. Chapitre 2 - Hospitalistion

Chapitre 2 : hospitalisation.

« Olivia… », ce murmure sonna comme une supplique dans la voix de la substitut du procureur. « Alex, Alex essaie de te calmer, je viens tout de suite, ne bouges pas, d'accord ? J'arrive. ».

Alex reposa le téléphone et entoura ses genoux avec ses bras avant d'enfouir sa tête dedans. Elle savait ce qui s'était passé, elle réalisé ce que cela voulait dire mais elle ne parvenait pas à l'admettre. Avec son travail, elle savait que tout le monde pouvait devenir victime un jour ou l'autre mais elle croyait pouvoir passer au travers. Elle croyait, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Olivia téléphona à Elliot sur la route pour l'appartement d'Alex. Il la rejoindrait dans la demi-heure. Arriver devant l'appartement d'Alex, elle constata que la serrure avait été forcée. Elle poussa doucement la porte, se dirigea le plus calmement possible en direction de la petite lumière allumée dans le salon et s'annonça pour ne pas surprendre et effrayer le substitut.

« Alex ? Alex, c'est Olivia. ». Elle contourna le canapé et vit la jeune femme assise sur le sol, recouverte d'une couverture légère, couleur turquoise, les yeux dans le vide. En se rapprochant, elle put constater qu'elle grelotait, alors elle s'accroupit au prêt d'elle et posa sa veste sur ses épaules. Au contact de celle-ci Alex sursauta et se contracta. Elle leva les yeux vers Olivia qui lui prit la main le plus délicatement possible. Au début, elle vit Alex hésiter et tressaillir puis elle fini par se détendre et s'agrippa avec force à la main de l'inspecteur.

« Alex, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. », « …il a dit tellement de choses, Olivia. Il a dit que j'étais à lui maintenant, il a dit que j'étais sa 8ème œuvre d'art… ». « Alex, tu sais qu'il voulait te faire du mal et que ce qu'il t'a dit est faux. » Il y eu un silence pendant quelques instants, les yeux d'Alex étaient de nouveau dans le vide et ils se remplirent de larmes. « D'accord Alex, nous allons appeler une ambulance, il faut que tu vois un médecin. ».

Olivia aida Alex à se relever, elle soutenait quasiment tout son poids. La couverture turquoise lui arrivait à mis cuisses et elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une substance blanchâtre couler le long de la cuisse d'Alex, probablement le sperme de ce monstre.

Elliot arriva rapidement sur les lieux mais préféra rester en retrait pour ne pas secouer la jeune femme. En le voyant Olivia murmura à Alex qu'elle allait revenir vite, qu'elle allait appeler les secours.

« Alors ? » Demanda Elliot lorsque son équipière arriva à sa hauteur. « Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'un homme s'est introduit chez Alex et qu'il l'a violé. Il lui a dit qu'elle était « sa 8ème œuvre d'art ». Ca ne te rappelle rien ? », « Will Carters ? », « C'est ce que je crois. Elle est très bouleversée. Je ne crois pas qu'elle arrivera à parler tout de suite. Mais, ses blessures correspondent au mode opératoire de cette pourriture. Elle a le visage en sang, il a dû la frapper à plusieurs reprises ». Elliot soupira « D'accord, je fais venir une ambulance tout de suite et j'informe Cragen. Ou c'est passé l'agression ? » . « Il semblerait que ça se soit passé ici. Il y a un pyjama déchiré aux pieds du canapé et du sang dans le couloir de l'entrée. Je n'ai pas pu inspecter le reste des lieux. ». Olivia regarda ses pieds quelques instants et secoua la tête. « C'est Alex, Elliot ». « Je sais Olivia, je sais. Et crois-moi, si j'étais ce type, je prierais pour qu'on ne me retrouve jamais. Pour l'instant, il vaut mieux que tu restes avec elle. Je vais attendre les autres et inspecter l'appartement, puis je rentrerais au bureau pour commencer à chercher ce malade. Maintenant qu'il est identifié, il va surement chercher à se cacher et je ne veux pas lui donner une chance de s'en tirer. ». Olivia acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Elliot la retint par le bras avec qu'elle n'aille rejoindre Alex. « Olivia, elle est forte. C'est Alex, c'est une battante ! Elle s'en remettra. » Olivia lui répondit d'un sourire triste et retourna avec la jeune femme toujours blottie dans le fauteuil.

Une fois à l'hôpital, Olivia resta avec Alex en attendant l'arrivée d'un médecin. Elle avait plusieurs fois essayé de poser des questions à Alex mais celle-ci ne répondait pas. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis que les ambulanciers l'avaient allongé sur une civière et recouverte d'une couverture de survie. Son regard semblait éviter soigneusement celui d'Olivia et elle avait l'air perdue.

Le médecin ouvrit la porte et Alex sursauta. « Bonjour Alex, je suis le Docteur Lynda Platt. Je peux vous appeler Alex ? ». Alex répondit oui de la tête. « Je vais vous examiner et je vais également faire un kit de viol. Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous explique au préalable en quoi cela consiste ? ». « Non, je sais ce que c'est. », « Très bien ». Olivia se leva de sa chaise, « Je vais attendre dans le couloir pendant l'examen et je reviendrais juste après, d'accord ? ». Alex de répondit pas alors Olivia salua le médecin et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. « Attends, Olivia… peux-tu rester, s'il te plait ? ». Olivia se retourna surprise par la requête d'Alex qui semblait vouloir l'éviter plus qu'autre chose mis elle retourna s'assoir à côté du lit et tendit la main à Alex qui accepta de la prendre en lui souriant tristement.

Après l'examen, le médecin tendit la pilule du lendemain à Alex dans un petit gobelet en plastique et sortit de la chambre, accompagnée par Olivia.

« Alors, docteur ? » demanda Olivia. « Elle a de nombreuses contusions sur les cuisses, les seins, le ventre, les bras et le cou, inspecteur. Ainsi qu'une fracture de la pommette gauche et une lacération sur l'arcade sourcilière. Je demanderais à une infirmière de passer lui faire des points. ». Olivia avait vu les traces que cet homme avait laissé sur Alex. La seule différence avec les autres victimes était qu'elles avaient été entaillées à l'aide d'un couteau de chasse. « Elle présente également une déchirure vaginale et il y avait du sperme. Ainsi que de la salive sur son corps et de la peau sous ses ongles. J'envoie le kit de viol à votre labo. Après les points de sutures, elle pourra rentrer chez elle.». Olivia remercia le médecin et resta figée dans le couloir quelques secondes. Elliot avait raison. Il valait mieux pour cette vermine qu'il soit bien caché.

Après être sortie de l'hôpital. Olivia proposa à Alex qu'elle aille se reposer à son appartement le temps que sa porte soit réparée et que la scientifique ait fini de relever les indices mais Alex refusa et lui demanda de la conduire au poste pour qu'elle puisse faire sa déposition. Elle voulait le faire le plus tôt possible comme si elle avait l'espoir qu'après toutes ces épreuves, tout allait s'effacer. Et pourtant, elle savait que ça ne serais pas si simple, qu'elle aurait peur de retourner dans son appartement, qu'elle resterait terrorisée à l'idée que cet homme soit encore en liberté et elle savait aussi que la machine lancée, elle ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière. Elle devrait raconter plusieurs fois ce qui s'était passé, devant probablement plusieurs personnes qu'elle voyait quotidiennement. Et si ce monstre était arrêté, elle devrait témoigner devant le grand jury. Puis au procès. Devant lui. Mais là, à cette seconde, elle voulait juste en finir, raconter une fois ce qui était arrivé et pouvoir tenter d'oublier.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Déposition

Chapitre 3 : Déposition.

Alex et Olivia étaient assises dans une salle non loin du bureau de Cragen. Alex regardait les affiches collées au mur, sans dire un mot. Elle se sentait soulagée que Fin, Munch, et Elliot soient encore en train d'inspecter son appartement, elle n'était pas prête pour leur parler.

Olivia observa Alex quelques instants, elle semblait avoir repris un peu le dessus, elle n'était plus prostrée comme à son arrivé dans l'appartement. Elle gardait tout de même les bras enroulés autour d'elle et ne la regardait pas dans les yeux mais elle se tenait droite, et ne fixait plus le sol. Même si son regard trahissait de la douleur, elle avait un peu repris ses forces.

« Alex, veux-tu me raconter ce qui s'est passé ? ». La voix d'Olivia la fit sursauter intérieurement, elle était perdue dans ses pensées depuis quelques minutes déjà et cette question la ramena à la réalité. Celle où elle devait expliquer ce que lui avait fait cet homme. Elle inspira profondément avant de commencer son récit.

« Cette nuit j'ai été réveillée vers 2 h 30 par quelqu'un qui riait. Je pensais que c'était des fêtards dans la rue. Je me suis levée pour aller boire dans la cuisine et en me retournant face au salon, je l'ai vu, il était là » Alex ferma les yeux, sa respiration commençait à s'accélérer mais elle savait qu'elle devait être le plus précise possible dans ces dires. « Prends ton temps. » l'encouragea Olivia. « Je crois,… je crois que je suis restée sidérée quelques instants sans comprendre puis il s'est mis à parler et j'ai réalisé que c'était Will Carters. », « Te souviens-tu ce qu'il a dit ? » « Il allait quitter New-York, il a dit qu'avant de partir, il voulait me dire au revoir », « D'accord, tu te débrouilles très bien Alex, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ? ». Alex détestait cette situation. Elle était là, face à Olivia qui tentait de la rassurer, comme elles le faisaient avec les victimes dont elles traitaient les affaires.

« Quand je me suis rendu compte que c'était lui, je compris le danger que j'encourais. J'avais vu les photos dans les dossiers de ses précédentes victimes, j'avais entendu les témoignages de ses femmes. Cet homme est le diable. Je le savais, alors je me suis mise à courir vers la porte d'entrer mais il a était plus rapide. Et Il m'a frappé. » Alex porta sa main à son visage. Elle pouvait sentir le pansement au-dessus de son œil. « Et je suis tombée, ma vue était trouble et je n'avais plus de force. Quand il m'a attrapé et porté jusqu'au canapé, je n'ai pas eu la force de me débattre. » Olivia vu qu'Alex avait les ongles plantés dans les bras mais ne dit rien. « Et puis j'ai réussis à trouver la force pour essayer de me relever. Je ne pensais qu'à partir loin de lui mais il m'a encore frappé et puis, je ne sais plus ce qui s'est passé en suite. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quand j'ai pu reprendre mes esprits, il était assis à côté de moi et il avait placé une caméra sur la table à côté du canapé. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il faisait cela alors qu'il était libre et il a répondu… que j'étais la première femme à lui avoir accordé autant d'importance, parce que j'avais travaillé sur ses précédentes victimes et il a dit que j'allais être sa prochaine œuvre d'art. » Alex secoua légèrement la tête. « Puis je lui ai dit qu'il était malade. ». Olivia ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement. Elliot avait raison, Alex était une battante !

Celle-ci prit une grande inspiration et repris. « Il n'a pas supporté ma réflexion et il m'a étranglé. Il appuyait tellement fort, j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer. Je me suis débattue et il m'a lâché quand je l'ai griffé au visage. Puis il m'a frappé encore et encore à l'abdomen. » Olivia se souvient des traces de coup présentes sur tout le corps d'Alex et baissa les yeux sur la table quelques instants « il a mis son tee-shirt sur la bouche, je ne pouvais pas crier et il a arraché mon haut de pyjama » Les larmes remplirent les yeux de la jeune femme mais elle tâcha de les contenir « Il tenait mes mains et il a…. il a touché mon corps jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive entre mes jambes. J'ai essayé de l'empêche Olivia, je te promets, mais il était tellement fort, il m'a écarté les jambes de force, je n'ai rien pu faire. », « Alex, ce n'est pas ta faute, je sais que tu as fais tout ce que tu pouvais, ce n'est en rien ta faute ». Les larmes d'Alex coulaient sur ses joues désormais et elle n'avait pas la force de les essuyer. « Et puis, il m'a… violé. J'avais tellement mal, il était très brutal et je voulais disparaitre, j'aurais aimé pouvoir me dissocier, quitter mon corps mais ça ne s'est pas passé. Je suis restée consciente à chaque secondes où cette ordure… où il… » Olivia pouvait ressentir la colère et la détresse d'Alex dans sa voix. « Alex, on peut faire une pause si tu veux. », « Non ! Non, s'il te plait Olivia, finissons-en ! » Olivia acquiesça. « Il a dit des choses, il a dit des choses sur mon corps pendant qu'il le touchait et qu'il me violait ». « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, Alex ? », Alex ferma de nouveau les yeux « Que j'étais bien chaude, que… que mon sexe était étroit comme il aimait et que ça l'excitait. Il a dit « je pourrais te sauter comme ça toute la nuit » ». Alex avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler sa respiration. « Alex, Alex, c'est fini, calmes toi, tu te débrouilles très bien. Prends ton temps. », « Je n'ai pas été assez forte devant lui. », « Si Alex, tu as été très forte, tu es là, tu as survécu ! », « Non, non, j'ai pleuré, j'ai pleuré devant lui, mais j'avais si mal. », « Alex, tu sais que ça n'a pas d'importance, ce qui est important c'est que tu t'en sois sortie ! » A la surprise d'Olivia, Alex se mit à rire. « Mais à quel prix ? A quel prix m'en suis-je sortie ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que vivent les victimes au quotidien ! Tu sais que leur vie tourne autour de ce qui leur est arrivé. Certaines s'en sortent, bien sûr, mais la majorité gardent à vie les stigmates de l'agression, leur relations n'ont plus rien de normales, elles se méfient des hommes, elles se méfient parfois de tout le monde et de leur propre entourage avant de s'enfermer sur elle-même. », « Tu sais qu'avec de l'aide, tu pourras minimiser ses symptômes ! Tu vas t'en sortir, Alex ! ».

La substitue se leva précipitamment et couru hors de la salle. Lorsqu'Oliva la retrouva, elle était à genoux à côté des toilettes et venait de rendre. Olivia s'accroupit à côté d'elle et posa délicatement la main sur son dos. « Tu as besoin de repos. Tu viens de faire du très bon travail. Maintenant il faut que tu dormes un peu. ».

Alex accepta qu'Olivia la conduise à son appartement le temps que le sien ne soit plus considéré comme « la scène du crime ».

Une fois arrivées à son appartement, Olivia présenta les lieux à Alex « Ce n'est pas très grand, ni très bien rangé, mais je ne suis pas souvent là. » se justifia Olivia. « Merci de m'avoir proposé de venir ici. ». Olivia lui sourit, Alex avait déjà dû la remercier 3 fois entre le poste de police et leur arrivée ici.

Un blanc s'imposa à elles et Olivia tenta d'aider Alex à prendre ses aises. « Euh…Veux-tu un café ? ». Alex fixait la pluie qui coulait le long de la fenêtre. « Alex ? », « Olivia, est-ce que tu veux bien que j'aille prendre une douche ? », « Bien sûr ! Je vais te préparer des serviettes propres ! ».

Une fois qu'Alex fut enfermé dans la salle de bain, Olivia décida de changer les draps de son lit. Elle savait qu'Alex aurait besoin de repos après la nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Elle était en train d'enfiler une tait d'oreiller propre lorsqu'elle entendit un gémissement de douleur suivit de sanglots qui s'échappaient de la salle de bain. Celle-ci étant accolée à la chambre et les murs étant aussi fin que du papier de verre, on entendait pour ainsi dire tout d'une pièce à l'autre. Olivia n'osa pas intervenir. Elle préférait laisser un peu d'intimité à son amie.

Trois quart d'heure après s'être cloitrée dans la salle de bain, Alex finit par sortir. Elle n'avait pas pris de vêtement de rechange alors elle s'enroula dans une serviette et se glissa dans la chambre. Elle vu qu'Olivia avait déposé des affaires sur le lit. Un survêtement en coton noir, plutôt large, un teeshirt blanc, ainsi qu'un sweet bleu marine « NYPD ». Alex sourit à l'attention dont avait fait preuve Olivia. Ce n'était pas les vêtements qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter mais elle se sentit bien à l'intérieur. La douceur du coton la réconforta.

« Merci pour les vêtements ! ». Olivia se retourna, délaissant par la même occasion le café qu'elle venait de préparer et elle vit Alex emmitouflée dans le sweet qu'elle avait reçue à son entrée dans la police. « Il n'offre pas les mêmes pulls lorsqu'on devient substitut du procureur? », « Et bien, les vêtements de sport ne sont pas très à la mode dans ce métier, on a rarement à courir après les suspects. Généralement, c'est même plutôt eux qui essaye de courir très loin de moi… A croire que ma réputation de « reine de glace » me précède même dans le monde de la pègre !» Olivia rit à la blague d'Alex et lui tendit une tasse de café fumante. Elles allèrent s'assoir sur le canapé et Alex fut la première à prendre la parole. « Quand tu m'a proposé d'aller boire un café la semaine dernière, je m'attendais à autre chose… Mais au moins cette fois, tu n'as pas eu à me relancer 10 fois avant que je ne trouve un moment pour me libérer ! », Olivia savait qu'Alex essayait de faire de l'humour pour oublier ce qui s'était passé et pour se changer les idées mais si cela pouvait lui faire du bien et l'aider à se détendre alors elle rentrerait dans ce jeu. « Oh, mais mon invitation tient toujours ! Je veux te faire découvrir un petit café qui vient d'ouvrir dans le centre ! ». Alex sourit et un silence s'installa de nouveau. « Olivia, est-ce qu'Elliot a appelé ? », « Non, avant de le contacter, je voulais te demander si tu voulais que je reste avec toi aujourd'hui ? », « Non, non, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, tout va bien. Je crois que je vais essayer de me reposer et puis, j'ai vu que tu avais un journal dans l'entrée ! Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lire autrement qu'en diagonal…», « D'accord. Si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas à m'appeler ! J'ai changé les draps dans la chambre. J'essayerais de rentrer au plus tard à 7 heures ! », « Merci encore Olivia, pour tout. » Olivia se leva en lui souriant et attrapa sa veste et son arme. Avant de se diriger vers la porte, elle se retourna. « Alex, on va attraper cette pourriture ! » L'intéressée fit un signe reconnaissant de la tête et Olivia partit rejoindre l'équipe au poste.

Un soupir s'éleva dans l'appartement désormais silencieux. Alex ferma les yeux. Elle détestait cette situation. Elle devrait être dans son bureau en train de travail sur les nouveaux dossiers qui avait était déposer sur son bureau hier, même si son patron lui avait donné son week-end, elle avait prévu d'aller travailler, elle devrait se préparer à crucifier des criminels dans une salle d'audience et rendre justice pour les victimes… mais maintenant, les rôles étaient inversés…


	4. chapitre 4 - Enquête

Chapitre 4 : Enquête.

Olivia arriva au bureau vers 10 h 30. Elliot, Cragen et Huang était debout devant le tableau alors que Munch et Fin téléphonaient.

« Alors ou en sommes-nous ? » tenta de demander Olivia comme s'il s'agissait d'une affaire ordinaire. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. « Olivia, comment va Alex ? » s'enquit le capitaine. Olivia se pinça les lèvres. « Elle essaye de reprendre le dessus. Elle aura surement besoin de temps pour accepter. Pour l'instant elle s'est installée chez moi ». « Très bien, elle ira surement mieux quand on aura arrêté et enfermé ce malade ! » reprit le capitaine. « Elliot s'apprêtait à nous faire un rapport ». Olivia se tourna vers Elliot. « A l'appartement d'Alex, nous avons trouvé beaucoup d'indices. Il n'a manifestement pas essayé de couvrir ses traces. On a retrouvé deux jeux d''ADN, du sang sur le carrelage de l'entrée et sur le canapé qui appartenait à Alex ainsi que le sperme de Will Carters. Il y avait également le pyjama d'Alex déchiré sur le sol du salon et un verre cassé dans la cuisine. » « Elle était en train de boire quand elle l'a vu, elle a dû le laisser tomber » compléta Olivia. Elliot acquiesça et le capitaine prit la parole « Il faut trouver ce type. Il s'en est pris à un substitut du procureur. S'il est un peu malin, il va tenter de s'enfuir. D'après ce qu'Alex a dit dans sa déposition, c'est même ce qu'il comptait faire depuis le début. Il faut mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Huang, des idées ? ». Le médecin regarda les photos de l'appartement d'Alex accrochées au tableau, d'un air pensif, « Cet homme est un collectionneur, il collectionne ses victimes en les considérant comme des œuvres d'art. Pour lui, les viols et les mutilations sont des actes artistiques. Mais cette fois quelque chose est différent. Pour les 7 précédentes victimes, il a utilisé un couteau de chasse pour les mutiler. Là, il s'est contenté de frapper Alex au moment où elle se débattait. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'il pense qu'il y a une véritable relation entre eux, un véritable lien. Il s'est contenté d'utiliser ses précédentes victimes pour accomplir son art et il prenait par la même occasion du plaisir en les détruisant physiquement. C'est pour cela qu'ils les mutilaient aux visages. Cette fois, je dirais qu'il a plutôt voulu posséder Alex. Il doit croire qu'elle lui appartient et que le poursuivre au tribunal pour ces précédentes agressions signifiait une réelle marque d'intérêt pour lui et son « art » ». Cragen posa la question à laquelle tout le monde pensait « Il pourrait réessayer de s'en prendre à elle ? », « Et bien, pour l'instant, cette agression devrait lui suffire mais s'il est persuadé qu'une relation existe bien entre eux, il pourrait finir par vouloir la revoir ». « Bon, j'envoie quelqu'un pour garder l'appartement d'Olivia tant qu'Alex y séjournera, on ne sait jamais. Benson, Stabler, aidez Munch et Fin dans leurs recherches, contactez les aéroports et les gares et commencez à chercher dans les endroits où il avait l'habitude de trainer ! ». « D'accord Capitaine. Je vais prévenir Alex pour la protection policière. » Olivia sortit dans le couloir avec son téléphone.

Alex s'était assoupie dans le canapé, son sommeil était agité. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle était embourbée dans un cauchemar où Will Carters était l'élément fondamental. Elle le revoyait debout, dans son salon, puis en train de la frapper et… Elle se réveilla d'un bon, sa respiration était accélérée et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre que le téléphone dans sa poche était en train de sonner. Elle se calma en voyant le nom qui s'affichait sur son écran. « Olivia ? », « Oui, comment vas-tu ? » « Euh… Ça va. Que se passe-t-il ? », « Je voulais te prévenir que le capitaine préfère envoyer un policier pour garder l'appartement, le temps que l'on trouve Carters, Il restera devant la porte. Est-ce que ça te déranges ? », « …Non. », « Es-tu sûre que ça va ? », « Oui, oui, je m'étais assoupie. », « Oh, excuses moi de t'avoir réveillé. », « Ce n'est pas grave, …ce n'est pas grave du tout. », « Je vais te laisser de reposer, mais n'hésites pas en cas de besoin. », « Merci Olivia. ».

Alex posa le téléphone à côté d'elle sur le canapé et se redressa. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour émerger du sommeil, et surtout de ce cauchemar. Elle finit par allumer la télé et zappa au hasard jusqu'à tomber sur la chaine d'information. Sa photo était affichée à l'écran et une journaliste commentait son histoire : « _La substitut du Procureur Alexandra Cabot a été retrouvée violée dans son appartement cette nuit. Le violeur serait Will Carters, un suspect que Mlle Cabot a poursuivi pour les viols de 7 femmes et qui a finalement était acquitté hier dans la journée._ ». Alex laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains. Maintenant, tout le bureau du procureur allait être au courant, pire que cela, tout New York était au courant. Son patron lui avait laissé deux jours de congés après la dure affaire qu'elle avait eu à traiter et elle pensait qu'elle serait tranquille au moins pendant ce laps de temps. A croire que la presse ne prenait jamais de congés.

Alex tourna en rond pendant plus d'une heure dans l'appartement, elle avait réfléchit à ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour s'occuper et la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit été : « travailler ». Seulement il été hors de question de retourner au bureau, tout le monde allait la regarder comme la bête curieuse du jour et son patron allait lui demander de venir la voir dans son bureau avant de la renvoyer chez elle pour les prochaines semaines. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait quelques dossiers en attente, de la paperasse à finir et classer alors elle décrocha son téléphone et demanda a une personne de confiance si elle pouvait lui apporter ses dossiers. Une chance, cette jeune stagiaire devait être la seule habitante de New-York à ne pas avoir regardé le journal télé ou lu la presse. Elle avait même eu la délicatesse de lui demander si elle avait attrapé le virus de la grippe…

Liz Donnelly entra sans frapper dans le bureau de Cragen. « Qu'avez-vous sur l'affaire Cabot ? », Cragen ouvrit de grands yeux. « C'est vous qui vous occupez de cette affaire ? », « Oui. Et vous mèneriez vous-même l'enquête si l'un de vos inspecteurs était agressé. Maintenant, qu'avez-vous ? ». Cragen lui parla des preuves recueillies dans l'appartement d'Alex, et lui remis sa déposition.

Pendant ce temps-là, Fin et Munch était partit interroger un épicier qui affirmait avoir vu Carters dans la rue très tôt ce matin. Elliot et Olivia s'était rendu au labo. Olivia entra la première. « Vous vouliez nous voir ? » « Oui. Je viens d'avoir les résultats pour la prise de sang qu'a fait l'hôpital à Mlle Cabot. », « Et ? » S'impatienta Elliot , « Et elle avait bu. Rien de très conséquent, deux verre, peut-être trois tout au plus mais je préférais vous le dire… ça pourrait servir à la défense si vous trouvez le coupable. ».

Une fois entrée dans l'ascenseur, Elliot se tourna vers Olivia. « Elle t'en avait parlé ? », « Parlé de quoi, Elliot ? », « Elle t'a dit qu'elle avait bu ? », « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me poses cette question ! C'est Alex ! Et elle a était violée. Regardes les photos, regardes les marques sur ses cuisses ! Le fait qu'elle ait bu deux verres ne change rien ! », « Bien sûr Olivia, tu sais bien que je suis de son côté, mais si ça vient à se savoir, la presse va en faire les gros titre « La substitut du procureur Alexandra Cabot, violée ? Ou juste trop alcoolisée pour se souvenir d'une nuit enflammée avec son amant ? ». Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir et Olivia lança un regard noir à Elliot avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Cragen. Olivia se stoppa sur le seuil de la porte lorsqu'elle vu Donnelly. Cragen se leva. « Olivia, Elliot, Elisabeth Donnelly va traiter cette affaire ». Olivia acquiesça et le capitaine ferma la porte derrière eux. « Bon, du nouveau ? ». Elliot fit un pas en avant, « Oui, les analyses de sang d'Alex sont revenues, et il y avait des traces d'alcool dans son sang ». « Combien » demanda Liz. « On parle de trois verres ». « Bon, il est déjà arrivé à tout le monde de boire quelques verres après une longue journée, mais ça pourrait être préjudiciable pour Alex. Il faut que vous me trouviez ce Carters, on avisera après.».

Liz Donnelly sortit du bureau quelques documents à la main. Elliot attendit quelques secondes et compris avec au regard de Cragen qu'il voulait rester seul avec Olivia. Elliot sortit et celle-ci s'apprêtait à le suivre mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit son nom. « Olivia, attends un peu. Il est 18 h 00, Fin et Munch son sur une piste et Elliot va étudier les nouveaux appels des témoins potentiels. On te préviendra si cela donne quelque chose. », « Capitaine, il faut que l'on trouve cette pourriture et… », « Il n'y a pas de « et », rentre voir comment va Alex, et essaye de lui parler de cette histoire d'alcool. » Olivia s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche mais Cragen l'interrompit. « Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Mais on ferrait la même chose avec n'importe qu'elle victime qui aurait omis ce détail dans sa déposition. », « Capitaine, ce n'est pas n'importe qu'elle victime. », « Justement, on pourrait nous accuser d'être négligent et je veux que ce dossier soit parfait pour que quand cette pourriture entre dans un tribunal, il ne puisse plus en ressortir. ». Olivia savait bien qu'il avait raison, mais elle ne se sentait pas le courage de questionner Alex à ce sujet, elle savait qu'elle le prendrait comme un reproche, voir comme une accusation et elle ne voulait pas jouer ce rôle d'ennemi. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Une fois arrivée à l'appartement, Olivia congédia le policier présent devant sa porte et entra. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la pièce principale, elle vit Alex assise à la table ronde de son salon, légèrement penché en avant, en train de lire un document, un stylo à la main et les lunettes sur le nez. Olivia sourit malgré elle. Elle avait toujours aimé voir Alex comme cela. Elle la trouvait incroyablement intelligente, et aussi très belle et cette posture faisait ressortir ces deux qualités. Olivia secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits « Salut. » l'intéressait sursauta et se retourna vers Olivia. « Excuses moi, je ne t'avais pas entendu. », Olivia s'approcha et montra un intérêt tout particulier pour le dossier qu'Alex avait face à elle, celle-ci le remarqua. « C'est un peu de paperasserie que j'ai à finir pour le boulot. J'ai demandé à quelqu'un de me les apporter. ». Olivia hocha la tête et sourit. « Tu es un bourreau de travail ! » dit-elle en partant accrocher son manteau dans l'entrée. Alex referma le dossier et hésita avant de poser la question qui la tracasser. « Olivia, est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé ? ». Olivia mis une cafetière en route et fit signe à Alex de venir la rejoindre sur le canapé.

Olivia posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Alex. « Vous ne l'avez pas trouvé n'est-ce pas ? », « Pas encore. Mais Elliot, Fin et Munch travaille là-dessus. Ils m'appelleront s'ils ont quelque chose.… Est-ce que tu as reçu mes coups de téléphone ? », Alex fit un sourire triste. « J'ai reçu deux appel. Des journalistes voulaient « tout savoir sur moi et mon histoire ». Alors j'ai coupé le téléphone. Mon patron a laissé un message. Il m'offre un congé pour les deux semaines à venir. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le rappeler. » Olivia acquiesça et se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de caresser le bras d'Alex de haut et bas et s'arrêta instantanément. « Alex, Je suis obligée de te poser une question. » Celle-ci se contracta au ton qu'employait Olivia. « Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas dis que tu avais bu quelques verres hier soir ? » Alex se leva indignée. « Je te demande pardon ? Je suis accusée de quelque chose ? Mon tôt d'alcoolémie interfère avec ce qui s'est passé ? ». Olivia se leva à son tour et alla rejoindre la jeune femme qui s'était réfugiée auprès de la fenêtre. Elle tenta un contact mais Alex la repoussa. « Alex… », « Je n'ai pas à me justifier sur ce que j'ai fait dans mon salon en rentrant du bureau ! Il m'a violé Olivia, est-ce que vous n'avez pas assez de preuve de cela ? Est-ce que ma parole est en doute ? », « Bien sûr que non Alex, ta parole n'a jamais était en doute, seulement j'étais obliger de te poser la question. Au cas où la défense utilise cet argument pour discréditer ta déposition. », « Je sais Olivia, c'est ce que je fais de mes journée, c'est mon travail ! Et je sais aussi que pour que la défense en arrive là, il faudrait déjà qu'on ait un suspect à présenter à la cours ». Olivia était sidérer, le ton professionnel qu'Alex utiliser pour parler de l'homme qui l'avait agressé lui glaça le sang… « Suspect »... Alex avait détourné les yeux mais Olivia était sûre qu'elle retenait ses larmes. Elle essaya de la prendre dans ses bras, et à sa grande surprise, Alex se laissa faire, elle lui rendit même son étreinte. L'inspecteur joua quelques minutes avec les cheveux blond et embrassa la joue de son amie avant de murmurer « je suis désolée. Je te fais confiance, seulement, je devais demander ». Olivia s'apprêtait à rompre le contact mais Alex l'en empêchât en la retenant par la nuque. Bien qu'un peu surprise, elle lui sourit et essuya ses larmes jusqu'à ce qu'Alex comble l'espace qui les séparaient et l'embrasse. Ce fut un baiser doux et bref, mais remplit de douloureux et de tendresse. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent Alex posa sa main sur son front et se détourna d'Olivia. « Je suis désolée, excuses moi ». Olivia lui attrapa la main. « Hé, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Pas une seule seconde. Alex, je suis là pour toi. Et j'aimerais faire plus. Si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, alors je comprends mais si c'est le cas alors… ». Alex releva les yeux et sourit tristement. « Parfois les choses sont curieuses n'est-ce pas ? On peut passer des années à côtoyer quelqu'un sans comprendre, sans se rendre compte que cette personne est ce que tu désir, ce que tu aimes et veux. ». Olivia ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise par les dires d'Alex. Pour elle cette femme était l'hétéro endurcie dont rêvent les hommes. Peut-être avait-elle mal compris. La seule chose dont elle était sûre à cet instant était ses sentiments. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle avait compris, son admiration pour Alex, son désir pour elle, cette envie de toujours être avec elle…. Alex s'approcha d'Olivia et glissa sa tête dans son coup. Elle avait besoin de la sentir contre elle. Besoin de sa tendresse et Olivia rêvait de la même chose. Exactement la même chose.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Arrestation

Chapitre 5 : Arrestation.

Olivia avait voulu dormir dans le canapé mais Alex avait insisté pour qu'elle dorme avec elle, c'était son appartement et Alex ne voulait pas s'imposer. Alors elles s'étaient couchées. Et le sommeil ne venant pas elles avaient discuté. L'inspecteur lui avait expliqué que Liz Donnelly allait traiter cette affaire. Puis elle avait changé de sujet de conversation, elle avait parlé d'anciennes enquêtes, de sorties qu'elles avaient faites ensemble et Olivia avait fini par s'endormir. Alex avait tourné et retourné dans le lit un moment et après avoir été réveillée par un cauchemar, elle s'était levé 30 du matin.

Quand Olivia se lev 30 elle trouva Alex dans le canapé un livre de jurisprudence à la main. « B'jour » murmura Olivia en se servant une tasse de café qu'avait préparé son invitée. « Bonjour », « Déjà levée ? », « Toi aussi ! », « Hmm, ce n'est pas faute de vouloir rester coucher 12 h 00 de plus », Alex rit et secoua la tête. Olivia s'assit aux côtés du substitut sur le canapé, « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu aimerais faire aujourd'hui ? », « Eh bien si mon appartement est accessible, j'aimerais récupérer quelque affaires, enfin, si tu acceptes que je reste encore un peu ici. », « Autant de temps que tu voudras. Surtout si tu prépares de l'aussi bon café tous les matins » Plaisanta Olivia. « Tu préfères que je t'y conduise ce matin, ou tu préfères que j'y aille seule ? », « Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir y retourner pour l'instant, alors si tu veux bien… », « Pas de problème. J'y passe ce matin et t'apporte tes affaires ce midi. », « Merci Liv. ». Celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil et Alex rédigeât une petite liste d'affaire à prendre et lui donna le trousseau de clefs. Elle lui demanda également si elle voulait bien récupérer son courrier.

Comme promis, Olivia rapporta ses affaires à Alex vers 12 h 30. Et partie dans la cuisine leurs préparer une salade pour le déjeuner. Alex était debout devant la table ronde du salon en train de feuilleter son courrier. Elle laissa de côté les factures, lettres de publicité et sourit en lisant la carte postale d'une amie partie sur la côté ouest pour des vacances de quelque semaine. Elle attrapa par la suite un coli et l'ouvrit, persuadée que c'était l'un des livres qu'elle avait commandé. Au lieu de cela elle y trouva un CD sur lequel était inscrit d'une écriture manuelle « souvenir ». Alex fronça les sourcils, septique sur ce que cela pouvait être et lu la lettre qui l'accompagnait. « Chère Alex, je voulais que tu profites de ce souvenir autant que moi, alors je t'envoie une copie de notre film. Will ».

Olivia sortit de la cuisine « Alex, est-ce que tu veux des radis dans ta - ». Celle-ci ne finit pas sa phrase. Alex était tremblante, une lettre à la main. Olivia se précipita vers elle. « Eh, Alex, que se passe-t-il ? ». Elle saisit à son tour la lettre qu'Alex lui tendait et regarda le CD présent sur la table devant elle. Lorsqu'elle reporta son regard sur Alex elle remarqua que celle-ci pleurait, silencieusement. Elle la prit dans ses bras. « On va l'attraper Alex ! On va l'attraper et le mettre dans une cage ! ».

Une heure plus tard, Alex s'était calmée et avait insisté pour qu'Olivia retourne au bureau. Celle-ci avait alors accepté et été partie avec le CD et la lettre.

Olivia fit éruption dans le bureau de Cragen. Donnelly et Elliot étaient là. Elliot tentait de faire un débriefing à Liz sur ce qu'ils avaient, ou plutôt sur ce qu'ils n'avaient pas. Olivia les stoppa et tendit le CD et la lettre à celle-ci. « Vous devriez le regarder, il y a de forte chance pour que ce soit le viol qu'a filmé Carters.

Cragen plaça le CD dans le lecteur DVD d'une télé se trouvant dans un coin de son bureau. Lorsque le film commença, ils virent Alex, allongée sur son le canapé inconsciente. L'agression dura quelques minutes. Olivia du détourner les yeux plusieurs fois. Elliot avait les lèvres pincés et les sourcils froncés. Un silence remplit la pièce lorsque la vidéo se stoppa sur une image d'Alex recroquevillée sur elle-même, nue, meurtrie et en sang.

Olivia fut la première à prendre la parole et s'adressa tout particulièrement à Elliot : « maintenant on peut être convaincu que l'alcool n'a pas interféré avec ce qu'elle a vécu et avec sa déposition. ». L'intéressé baissa les yeux. Donnelly se leva de sa chaise, « trouvez-moi ce type ! Et je m'assurerais de le crucifier comme il le mérite ! ».

Olivia se tourna vers Cragen « Capitaine, j'aimerais rentrer auprès d'Alex si ça ne vous dérange pas, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle aille aussi bien qu'elle le dit. ». « Bien sûr ! On te préviendra s'il y a du nouveau ! ». Olivia sortie sans regarder Elliot, encore contrariée par la réflexion qu'il avait fait la veille dans l'ascenseur et fonça à son appartement.

Alex entendit les clefs dans la porte et la voix d'Olivia retentit. Rassurée que ce soit elle, elle se leva du canapé. « Liv ? Il n'est que 15 h 30. », « Je sais, mais Cragen m'appellera s'il y a du nouveau. Ne t'en fais pas. ». Olivia se dirigea vers le frigo et proposa une bière à Alex qui accepta. Elle ne buvait pour ainsi dire jamais, mais gardait quelque bière au frais au cas où elle recevrait de la visite. Et puis aujourd'hui, c'était différent, après la vidéo qu'elle venait de voir, cela ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.

Alex raconta les nouvelles qu'elle avait lu dans le journal pendant une dizaine de minutes et un silence s'installa. Olivia remarqua qu'Alex avait déjà fini sa bière et qu'elle était nerveuse. Elle lui tendit la main et celle-ci l'accepta. « Olivia, est-ce que tu as vu la vidéo ? », l'intéressée répondit d'un signe de tête. « Est-ce que c'était…. Est-ce que c'était l'agression ? », « Oui », Alex ferma les yeux un instant « Qui d'autre l'a vu ? », « Cragen, Elliot et Donnelly ». Alex se mordit la lèvre. « Je suis désolée que tu m'ai vu comme ça. », « eh, Alex, tu n'as pas à être désolée de quoi que ce soit, c'est moi qui suis désolée que tu ais vécu ça. », « …J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir l'éviter. Pouvoir me débattre plus », « Je crois que tu t'es débattue autant que possible. Tu as fais exactement ce qu'il fallait ! Tu t'en es sortie. ». Olivia caressa la main d'Alex et lui fit un sourire. Le téléphona sonna et Olivia se leva pour répondre.

« Olivia ? C'est Elliot ! On l'a Olivia, On l'a eu ! », « Ou ça ? », « Un témoin l'a vu se faufiler dans un immeuble désaffecté dans le quartier d'Harlem », « Je le dis tout de suite à Alex ». Olivia raccrocha et se retourna vers Alex, elle put lire l'appréhension sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?», Olivia sourit « On l'a eu Alex ! ». Celle-ci ne réagit pas, Olivia s'assit à côté d'elle et reprit ses mains dans les siennes. « On l'a eu ! Il est enfermé ! » Alex se mit à rire nerveusement et embrassa Olivia.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Angoisse ou autre?

Chapitre 6 : Angoisse…ou autre ?

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Carters avait été arrêté. Il avait bien essayé de faire passer l'agression pour une relation consensuelle mais entre les blessures d'Alex, sa déposition et la vidéo… il n'y avait aucun doute. Le procès devrait avoir lieu dans un mois. Alex vivait toujours chez Olivia, elle n'avait pas réussi à se résoudre à retourner chez elle. Et puis, leur relation avait évolué, elle était devenue officielle. Ce n'était pas toujours facile pour Alex, elle était persuadée que cette relation était contraignante pour elle parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire l'amour avec Olivia et même si celle-ci lui affirmait qu'il n'y avait pas de problème à ce sujet, elle culpabilisait tout de même.

Alex était devenue insomniaque, plusieurs fois Olivia l'avait trouvé en pleine nuit dans le salon en train de lire, un verre à la main, ou parfois même juste debout, en larme, en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Elle avait essayé de la conduire chez une psychologue mais Alex ne semblait pas prête à parler du viol, alors pour ne pas la braquait, elle n'insistait pas.

Ce matin, Olivia fut réveillée par la lumière du soleil qui entrait dans la chambre au travers du rideau. Ne voyant pas Alex à côté d'elle, elle soupira. 7 h 00 du matin, un dimanche. Elle se leva et trouva Alex assise à côté des toilettes, une main sur le front. Elle venait de rendre. Elle s'accroupie à côté d'elle est lui caressa les cheveux. « Malade ? », « Hmm », Olivia soupira. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'Alex avait des nausées. « Tu devrais aller voir le médecin », « Olivia, non… », « Alex, s'il te plait, je m'inquiète. Fais au moins une prise de sang, juste pour savoir si tu n'as pas attrapé un virus. S'il te plait. ». Alex soupira, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Olivia insistait pour qu'elle aille voir un médecin… Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est qu'elle l'avait déjà fait et que le médecin lui avait téléphonait un jour où Olivia était sortie, il lui avait donné les résultats. Seulement elle ne se sentait pas la force de dire la vérité à l'inspecteur. C'était tellement plus simple de faire croire à un virus. Olivia remarqua le mal être d'Alex et s'inquiéta d'autant plus. « Alex ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ». L'intéressait se relava et se passa de l'eau sur le visage avant d'aller s'assoir dans le salon en faisant signe à Olivia de l'accompagner.

Une fois installées sur le canapé, Alex essaya de se lancer. « Olivia, j'ai fait une prise de sang et le médecin m'a communiqué les résultats récemment. », « Mais…Pourquoi ne rien avoir dit ? ». La jeune femme blonde baissa la tête, honteuse. « Alex ? Est-ce que…est-ce que tu es malade ? ». Alex entendit le tremblement dans la voix d'Olivia et s'empressa de lui attraper la main pour la rassurer. « Non ! Non, je ne suis pas malade. Seulement… Le médecin a trouvé quelque chose tout de même. » Alex croisa le regard d'Olivia et compris qu'elle devait s'expliquer, alors elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança. « Tous les soirs, lorsque je me couche je crains de m'endormir à l'idée de le revoir me faire… ces choses et je fais des cauchemars et je me dis qu'après le procès ce sera fini mais j'ai eu ces résultats et je ça complique tellement les choses.… Je suis enceinte Olivia. » Alex n'osa pas rencontrer le regard de son amie et s'empressa de continuer. « Tu comprends, je voulais t'épargner ce détail parce que, je sais que c'est un sujet difficile pour toi et au début je me disais que si je faisais comme si de rien était, et bien tout disparaitrait, mais c'était stupide. Je m'en rends bien compte. Et maintenant je dois prendre une décision très rapidement ». Olivia resta muette quelques secondes et força Alex à la regarder dans les yeux. « Alex, tu n'as pas à essayer de m'épargner. Si j'étais à ta place, je me poserais la même question que toi. Le choix qu'à fait ma mère, c'était sa décision. Et je comprends qu'on puisse choisir une autre possibilité ! … Seulement je croyais que tu avais pris la pilule du lendemain à l'hôpital. ». Alex se mordit la lèvre « Le médecin me l'a donné mais je ne l'ai pas prise. Tout semblait si irréel, les prises de sang, les prélèvements, les photos. Je ne l'ai pas prise. », « D'accord, euh… Alex, combien de temps te reste-t-il pour prendre une décision ? ». Alex soupira et détourna la tête. « Une semaine, après, le délai sera dépassé. ». Olivia baissa les yeux. Elle ne souhaitait cette situation à personne, Surtout pas à la femme qu'elle aimait. La voix d'Alex la sortie de ses pensées. « Tu comprends, j'ai tout donné à ma carrière. Et lorsque j'ai eu l'occasion de fonder une famille, j'ai remis ça à plus tard. Me disant qu'il restait du temps mais maintenant je sais bien que ce n'ai plus le cas. Seulement, je veux être une bonne mère, je ne veux pas que ce qui s'est passé interfère avec mes sentiments pour mon enfant, j'ai peur de… », Olivia finit sa phrase à sa place « Tu as peur de revoir Carters en cet enfant ? De revoir ce qu'il t'a fait ? ». Une vague de honte pris possession du substitut. « Oui, je suis tellement désolée », « Tu n'as pas à l'être Alex. Je comprends ce regret d'avoir fait passer le travail avant le reste. Et je comprends aussi ta peur. Je ne peux pas prévoir ce qui se passera si tu le garde, et je ne veux en rien influencer ton choix mais je veux aussi que tu sache que si tu choisis d'avoir cet enfant, tu ne serais pas seule, je serais là ! Et je suis sûre que tu sauras être une bonne mère, tu sais faire preuve de discernement et faire la part des choses dans les situations difficiles alors je veux que tu entendes que je crois pleinement en toi, et quoi que tu choisisses, je te soutiendrais pleinement. ».

Alex s'abandonna dans les bras d'Olivia et tenta de laisser la pression disparaitre.

Après une bonne douche Alex proposa une sortie dans central parc. Olivia accepta immédiatement, elle savait à quel point c'était difficile pour son amie de se confronter au monde depuis l'agression et elle était ravie de l'effort qu'elle faisait.

Elles étaient assise sur un banc, un peu en retrait et regardait passer les joggeurs et les cyclistes. La matinée était ensoleillée et il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde. Cela dit, Olivia sentait la pression de la main d'Alex à chaque fois qu'un homme passait trop prêt d'elles. Un silence s'était naturellement imposé. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas calmement profité d'une matinée ensoleillée à l'extérieure. Depuis l'agression, Cragen essayait de libérer les week-ends d'Olivia pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper d'Alex. Elle lui en était vraiment reconnaissante même si elle se rendait bien compte des problèmes de planning que cela causait.

Au bout d'environ une demi-heure Alex prit la parole. « Je crois que je vais aller voir quelqu'un. Une psychologue. », l'inspecteur se tourna vers elle, surprise. Alex sourit à cette réaction, « Mon patron a accepté de me laisser plus de temps. Mais ça ne pourra pas durer. Arrivera le moment où je devrais reprendre le travail. Et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir… et même de vouloir continuer de travail aux crimes sexuels. Il m'a dit que si je préférais, il y avait une place qui allait se libérer à la criminelle. J'ai 6 semaines pour prendre une décision. Je ne veux pas regretter, et je veux faire mon travail comme avant, au mieux. Et peut-être qu'avec un peu d'aide, les choses seront plus simples… ». Olivia sourit à son tour. Elle savait ce que représentait cette décision : un grand pas en avant ! « Veux-tu que je demande des noms à Huang ? », « Non, je préfère choisir. J'ai déjà fait quelques recherches et deux noms sont ressortit. Je téléphonerais demain. ». Olivia regarda Alex, elle avait fermait les yeux, le soleil faisait briller ses cheveux blonds et son sourire lui réchauffa le cœur, elle ne put s'empêcher de poser les yeux quelques secondes sur la cicatrice qu'avait laissé cet homme au-dessus de son sourcil, en la frappant. Plusieurs fois elle avait surpris Alex nue devant le miroir en train de pleurer et de retracer avec ses doigts les cicatrices que lui avait laissé ce monstre. Ça lui avait fait peur au début, mais Huang lui avait expliqué que c'était rassurant qu'elle ne les renie pas. Que les prendre en compte pouvait l'aider à les accepter. A s'accepter elle-même. « Tu es magnifique chérie ! », à ces mots le sourire d'Alex s'agrandit mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. « Je suis tellement fière de toi ». Ces mots, banals pour d'autres, avaient une grandes importance pour elles deux. Olivia s'avait qu'Alex avait besoin de les entendre, et cela lui faisait tellement de bien de lui dire… .


End file.
